1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a detection system and method and, more particularly, to a system and method capable of detecting a transmission diversity technique to be used or not by a base station.
2. Description of Related Art
Wireless communications have played an important role in contemporary living, as applied in cell phone or network systems. However, in a wireless communication system, the channel effect of wireless channel is one of the most important factor affecting the quality and performance of communication. The typical channel effect in wireless communication is multipath fading channel, which can be overcome by many developed techniques. The antenna diversity technique is a simple and effective technique to improve the received signal quality in multipath fading channel. In addition, such a technique is adopted by the specification of Universal Terrestrial Radio Access (UTRA) frequency division duplex (FDD) system. In this system, the received signal quality of a mobile station is increased by use of two-branch transmission diversity at a base station.
However, such a way may relatively increase the system complexity. The specification defines that a base station has an option to use the transmission diversity technique or not. Accordingly, a mobile station has to detect a base station to use the transmission diversity or not when powering on. Such that all data broadcasted by the base station can be received appropriately.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an improved system and method to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.